In recent years, the penetration of handheld portable radiotelephones has grown enormously, and now, in many countries, the majority of people possess a portable radiotelephone. Of these people, an increasing number also posses more than one portable radiotelephone, for example a car phone and a handheld mobile radiotelephone. One problem with this is that a user ends up having multiple telephone numbers and people trying to contact the user do not know on which radiotelephone the user is may be contacted.
Accordingly, one aim of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the prior art.